


This won't be the end

by Skyanaa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Doesn't Know English, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Family, Family Feels, More tags to be added (probably), Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark is alive, author refuses to accept canon, endgame spoilers, steve rogers doesn't go back to the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyanaa/pseuds/Skyanaa
Summary: [AVENGERS: ENDGAME SPOILERS]He was in a critical state. That was what FRIDAY said and Pepper didn't doubt it for a moment. She could see that herself, after all. But he wasn't dead, not yet at least, and she knew that no matter how well she pretended to be handling it, she didn't want him to go. So she kept holding onto that little bit of hope, even if it seemed desperate. Hell, she was desperate. But she was hardly the only one. None of the Avengers or their newfound allies were willing to accept any loss without a fight, and neither was she.





	This won't be the end

He was in a critical state. That was what FRIDAY said and Pepper didn't doubt it for a moment. She could see that herself, after all. But he wasn't dead, not yet at least, and she knew that no matter how well she pretended to be handling it, she didn't want him to go. So she kept holding onto that little bit of hope, even if it seemed desperate. Hell, she was desperate. But she was hardly the only one. None of the Avengers or their newfound allies were willing to accept any loss without a fight, and neither was she.

No one said a word as they helped to get him out of there, but no words were needed. Everyone understood what had happened and how hopeless it seemed to be. But they couldn't give up, not after everything that happened. She was so grateful for it, even though she had never found the right time to express that. They probably knew it anyway, or at least she hoped they did.

It took a few good days and the work of the best doctors and scientists that Pepper could get ahold of, to bring Tony to a state, in which most of his body could function without being constantly attached to a machine. It wasn't perfect, and it never could be, but it was something. The doctors weren't sure if he'd ever be able to fully operate his right arm again, after all the damage the stones have done to him. But he was alive. That was all that mattered to her right now.

She made sure all of them got paid generously, using money they had left. 

Even after all that, it took Tony even more time to wake up. She had been sitting there, next to the bed they shared in their house for the entire time, refusing to leave his side. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to have him stay in such an unprepared medically place, but after the Avengers compound was destroyed, they didn't have many places to go. Hospitals were understaffed since so many people were reuniting with their loved ones. 

Pepper wasn't blaming them. She had lost some of her friends too, and she was waiting to reunite with them. But she couldn't leave Tony alone. He was, in a way, more important to her at the moment.

It wasn't like a regular hospital would be a lot of help here, anyway.

Some of the Avengers dropped in occasionally, checking in on both Tony and Pepper. But, just like everyone, they had their own things to do. She understood that completely. Sometimes, though, she just wished she wasn't alone here. People came and went, and she felt like she had nobody she could talk about all of it with, even though she knew that couldn't be true.

She wasn't actually alone. Just as her mother, Morgan didn't want to leave her dad's side. Sometimes, the woman forced her to, telling her to go hang out with uncle Rhodey, promising that her papa will be okay.

That was what she'd been telling herself, too. She had to believe that. If that wasn't true, then what was? How could she be sure that anything is going to be alright ever again?

She didn't know the answer. What she did know, however, was that she had to be strong. Not just for herself, but for their daughter as well. Morgan deserved every good thing in this world, in this universe, and they had decided a while ago that even if they cannot give her everything, they are going to try. And she was trying. They both were. Even if things weren't perfect all the time, they kept going. After all, the rainbow always comes after the rain. She couldn't help but hope that was the case this time as well.

* * *

 

“Mom?” Morgan's voice pulled her from her thoughts. She raised her eyes from the book she was absentmindedly trying to read, and looked at the girl sitting on her lap.

“Huh?” she responded quietly. 

“Papa's gonna be okay, right?”

She had heard that question so many times, and she was never sure what the right answer was.

“Of course he is,” she answered, stroking the girl's hair gently, “it's your papa we are talking about, after all.”

She received a small, but heartfelt smile in response, as her daughter jumped on the floor to take a cookie from the plate lying on the table. Pepper had to admit, she has been letting her do way too many previously forbidden things in the last few weeks. But then again, Tony has probably been letting Morgan do them behind her back all the time. She pretended she didn't notice them sneaking into the kitchen to steal some snack when they thought she wasn't looking.

She really was happy back then. Even despite the tragedy that happened few years ago, she was somehow able to find peace in the life they've been leading.

She should have known it couldn’t last long.

It wasn’t Tony’s fault. She could never blame him. He had a heart of gold, and he always tried to do the right thing. No matter what price he had to pay.

It was one of the things most people who knew him only from what he showed publicly didn’t realize. They thought he was just some playboy who decided to play a hero. But Tony Stark was so much more than that. There have been better and worse days, of course, but dealing with them was easier when they were together.

And God, there was nothing she wanted more at the moment than just to be together, have him back for just one moment.

 

“Pep?” she heard a familiar voice say, almost making her drop the book. She looked up, not sure if she was dreaming.

She didn’t notice the tears streaming down her face as she moved closer, looking at him, not sure what to do.

“Tony?”

 


End file.
